Sleep Talker
by Xxanime'obcessedxX
Summary: Death note Yaoi Light/L oneshot : suck at summaries, please R


~To all my lovely readers of "Mistletoe Kisses", I am sorry, but as most of you have probably guessed, I will not be continuing this. I felt it was pointless, and I just could NOT think of an ending. However, I will be continuing to write fan fictions. Most of them will probably be Death note, but they're fan fictions, nonetheless. Also, please be kind and check out my Deviantart account: .com/nekazowa-sempai :] I love you all~

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for an extremely adorable L plushie D':

Forgive me if this sucks, its my first death note fanfic, and my first yaoi, so… ^^'

Also,

_______________________________________________________

Being chained to a work crazy, sugar addicted, insomniac, was _terrible._ Light hadn't gotten a full night's sleep, in about a week, and when he _did_ get the chance to sleep, it was in front of a computer screen, with his head on the desk. It was late, and the rest of the investigation team had gone home, for the night. L wanted to pull another all-nighter, but if Light didn't get some sleep, he just might go crazy. He took a sip of the coffee, as he scrolled down the page, yawning.

L looked over to the teenager, sitting next to him. He noticed that Light was beginning to get dark circles under his eyes, and frowned, slightly. Light hadn't been concentrating well, lately, and was beginning to look quite pale…when was the last time he had slept? The frown deepened, as he realized he had been pulling Light into all-nighters with him. He sighed, and stood up. _He _could function just fine, with little sleep, but Light wasn't L, Light needed sleep, to function.

Light stared up at the man chained to him, questioningly, and stood up, when he started to walk away. He sighed, tired, and frustrated. "Where are you going, now, L?"

"To bed, Light-kun. You need sleep."

He smiled, gratefully, and followed him, to their shared bedroom. "Yeah, I'm exhausted."

L just nodded. Once they were in their room, Light layed right down, while L sat in his normal fashion, beside him. Light turned, to face him, and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Light-kun?

"Aren't you going to lay down?"

"Hm? Oh yes…" he said, laying down, like a normal person. "Now. Good night."

"Yeah, you too, L." he said, closing his eyes. It hadn't even been ten minutes, before he had fallen asleep, and L learnt that, much to his amusement, Light talked in his sleep. _A lot. _Most of it was nonsense, but it was entertaining, nonetheless.

"…and then the _pony_….but you know the pony, don't you?"

"Why yes, Light-kun, I do." L responded, smiling.

"Then you know how _that _can get…"

"Oh yes, awful, isn't it?" he said, holding back a laugh.

"_Terrible!_"

It had been going on like this for hours. L wondered what Light-kun dreamt of…he looked over to said boy, and watched as his expression changed, and moved closer to him, his head not resting on L's chest. He froze. The temperature in this room must have gone up at _least_ 30 degrees in the past two seconds…

"L…" Light mumbled, snuggling closer to said detective.

"…I love you…" he smiled.

He froze again. His ability to think rationally had gone down by 84%. Obviously he had meant nothing by it. Hell, until just a few seconds ago, they were gossiping about a _pony_! Of _course_ he was talking nonsense…why else would he say such a ridiculously uncharacteristic thing? He was sleep deprived, which was causing him to have strange dreams…obviously, that was it…but he couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips, when he said that.

"I…love you too, Light-kun…" he said, only because he knew that he wouldn't remember any of this, when he woke up. His smile faltered, at this, slightly, but he decided to enjoy it while he can. He wrapped his arms around the boy, and closed his eyes.

He hadn't slept so good in his entire life.

________________

Light felt refreshed, after a good night's sleep, and opened his eyes, to discover that he was laying with his head on L's chest. L was still asleep, with his arm's wrapped around him. He blushed, darkly, and stuttered incomprehensibly, for a while. "L-L…!"

L opened his eyes, and looked at Light. Right away, he remembered what had happened last night, and soon had a blush to match Light's. "L-light-kun…! uh…"

They both just sat there for a few minutes, in an awkward silence, neither one moving. Neither one _wanting _to move.

Light was the first to talk. "S-so…how did you sleep…?"

"Good…I slept good….and you?"

"Fine."

Another silence.

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep, Light-kun?" L decided to tease him, a bit.

His eyes widened, nervous he may have let something slip. "You liar, I do _not!_"

"Oh yes you do. I believe you were going on about a pony, for quite a while…" he said, chuckling.

Light was relieved. He had just been talking nonsense in his sleep…he hoped. Chuckling, nervously he asked, "Was that _all _I said?"

"No, you were going on for _hours_! Quite entertaining, I must say." he smirked.

"…Was it all nonsense?" please say yes, please say yes, please…

L blushed, and looked away. "…Yes."

Was L…_blushing_? No, why would he be _blushing_…? And…why wont he look at me? Damn it, the bastards lying…!

"Then why are you blushing?" he asked.

"Im not."

"You are so! Your face is red as a cherry!" when L remained silent, he continued, nervously, "So what did I say, that your blushing about…?"

"I told you, Light-kun, it was all nonsense."

"Well if it was all nonsense, then you should have no problem with telling me why your blushing!"

He sighed, "Fine…y-you just said that…" he paused, blushing darkly, and mumbled, "t-that you loved me…"

Light frowned, blushing, and mumbled, "Why is that considered…nonsense?"

L looked over to Light, eyes wider than normal. "You mean…you…?"

He blushed, nodding. L smiled, and tightened his grip on Light's waist. "I…I love you, too, Light-kun.."

Light smiled, and leaned up, to kiss him. They broke apart, blushing, and smiling. Light put his head back down on L's chest, with L still holding him close, as they both fell back asleep.

________________________________________________

./////. s-shut up, I know I fail at life…!

So did you like it? Did you hate it? While reading it, did you feel the need to hunt me down, and slit my throat for stealing three minutes of your life, that you could've spent doing something better?

:] Reviews make for a happy author.


End file.
